Taste of Paradise
by DBZFeen
Summary: Inu/Kag. LEMON. Oneshot. A/U, Kagome is having doubts about her and Inuyasha's relationship. Will he be able to prove to her he really cares?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first lemon ever, wanted to do a quick one shot before I continued The Boss. Kinky/Cussing/ Inu/Kag

**A Taste of Paradise**

_'Why do you put up with him?'_

_'You know he's no good.'_

_'I bet he's cheating on you with her.'_

'Kagome shook her head of all the negative thoughts of her boyfriend of three years. What did her friends know anyway? They were probably just jealous because they couldn't find a man like him. They couldn't find a man with long silk soft gorgeous hair, warn honey eyes that looked like molten gold when he looked at her, large calloused clawed hands that knew every inch of her, and a grin that could make her heart melt. Oh, and how could she forget his cute little fuzzy dog ears on his head. Yes, they were definitely just jealous.

Kagome buried her tiny toes deeper into the sand as she looked at the sun set. Her knees were bended to her chest, her saintly little hands were intertwined on top of her knees. She loved coming to the ocean when ever she was stressed. The rhytmatic sounds of the ocean wives crashing on to the sand always eased her soul. The gentle slapping of the waves on her feet comforted her.

Her and Inuyasha had always had relationship issues. Even the first time they meant had been rocky. She wasn't use to his griff treatment and snappy remarks. She often snapped back at him which would often lead to heated arguments, each side fighting for dominance.

Over time the fights became more playful and at times there was even flirting. Yet neither of them really thought anything would happen between them. Mainly became Inuyasha was with his bitch of a girlfriend Kikiyo and Kagome was with her whimp of a boyfriend, Houjo. All of their flirting had been at a friendship level until Kikiyo broke up with Inuyasha for Naraku and Kagome broke up with Houjo because of his annoying characteristics.

_That one faithful night_, Kagome thought, that one faithful night, mixed with oodles of liquor, had changed everything between her and Inuyasha. They had went to a lounge together to basically get drunk and trash talk about their ex's and love and relationships. One thing lead to another, and Kagome ended up spending the night with Inuyasha. When she woke up, with a bitch of a hangover, she quickly noticed she wasn't in her room, she was naked, and a very naked Inuyasha was snoring lightly next to her. That's what started it all.

It was getting late. She knew it would be time for her to start going home. Although she lived alone, she hated being outside in the dark by herself. She got up to her feet and gave a long look to the bird flying over head. "Lucky little bird, you can go anywhere you please. Such freedom, you probably don't have a care in the world.

Kagome threw her keys on the counter of her small one bedroom apartment. She quickly slipped on her fluffy bedroom slippers. The slippers had a face of a dog on them. All Kagome wanted to do was take a hot shower, drink some hot tea and relax.

As soon as she got into her bedroom she began stripping off her slightly sandy shorts and tank top. She grabbed her large brown towel off the bed, still there from where she had thrown it that morning. As Kagome waited for her shower to get hot her mind drifted off to think about Inuyasha again. She hadn't had her phone all day, she didn't feel like being bothered with the world. She knew he had probably called and texted asking where she was and what she was doing. He was going to be mad when he realized she wasn't replying to him. She wasn't looking forward to confronting him about that yet.

She stepped into the shower and immediately began to unwind. The water ran down her aching back and shoulders and down the drain. She reached for her favorite shampoo and conditioner and began to later her long raven locks.

* * *

'_Stupid wench. Why the fuck ain't she answering her phone_' thought a very unhappy hanyou. This was very unlike Kagome, she never out right ignored her. A low growl escaped his throat. _'She better not be messin' with another man_' with that thought Inuyasha grabbed the keys to his Range Rover and left his three story home. He didn't know why Kagome didn't want to live with him. He had offered her many times to come stay with him. He had more than enough room, and he even had maids and people that would take care of him. But no, she wanted to stay in her barely big enough for her apartment. Something about being "an independent women" and "not being married" and "indecet". Imitates scoffed at that thought.

Since he was driving like a bat out of hell it didn't take him that long to reach his girlfriend's apartment. He noticed her little Honda accord in the parking lot and parked next to it. He looked in the passenger side to make sure the sit was upright and there were no signs of another male even near Kagome. When he was satisfied with his investigation he made his way upstairs to her apartment. He didn't even bother with the stairs he just made a huge leap and landed on her balcony. She never keep her balcony door locked because she knew that was his preferred method of entry.

Inuyasha quietly stepped onto the carpet floor, making sure not to make any noise. He could her the showering running and Kagome's humming, she was lost in her own world. A wicked idea flashed in Inuyasha's mind. He quickly began to remove his clothes, making sure not to make a peep. He easily slipped into the bathroom. He could see the outline of Kagome's supple breast threw the curtain as well as the ample curve if her behind and the outline of her long legs. Inuyasha quickly stepped into the shower behind Kagome.

*break*

Kagome was zoned out as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. She was humming her favorite Mariah Carey song and thinking about life. Suddenly she felt to arms wrap around her narrow waist. She nearly jumped of her skin in fright until she heard "Relax, it's just me." whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome whipped around in Inuyasha arms. Her face was red and she was visible still shaken. She poked his chest with his finger and through clinched teeth said "You. Are. Horrible." and whipped back around crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha threw back his head and his laugh filled the small bathroom. He bent down and nipped at her neck. "Sorry, I got worried and came over. I couldn't pass up this opportunity." Kagome clinched her legs together to try and stop the heat that was pooling in her lower stomach over Inuyasha's nip to the neck.

Kagome cursed him to hell. How could he always make her feel like this? So weak? So helpless? So hot and bothered. She hated him for being so damn irresistible. She muttered s half hearted "No" while biting her bottom lip. Inuyasha gave a smirk of full male satisfaction and pride. Although the smell of her honeysuckle condition was strong, her spicy arousal easily over powered it.

"Stop what wench, this." as a clawed hand grabbed her right breast and pinched the nipple.

"Or this." his left hand traveled down her flat stomach to cup her shaved mound.

Kagome's mind was clouded as she leaned back onto Inuyasha's hard muscular chest. She had no control over her body as she spread her legs to give him better access.

"Oh, so the wench was lying? I think you should be punished."

"Shut up" was Kagome's best reply as Inuyasha began his punishment. The heat in her belly began to grown and manifest in her neither regions, begging to be caressed.

*Lemon starts*

Inuyasha lowered his head to give her slender neck soft nips and kisses as his hand continued to play with her nipple. Making it stand to a hard peak. His other hand slowly began to dance over her slit only stopping to rub on the little ball of nerves located there. Kagome could only grown and grip her hand to the slippery wall as Inuyasha played with her body.

He slowly spread her lips and inserted two of his fingers. He pumped in and out as she felt her knees almost buckle. She whimpered as his fingers exited to turn her around to face him. When she looked up at him with half hooded eyes she could clearly see the desire burning her in his golden eyes, only for her. She stood on her tippy toes silently asking for a kiss. He leaned down to kiss her as he drew her body taunt to his. She could feel his desire for her hard against her stomach.

Inuyasha began his slow descent down the column of her throat, to her collar bone giving her one of his infamous love marks, to her breast. He cupped each breast in his hands, gently massaging the heavy mounds. Kagome thrust her breast into his hands while burying her hands into his think mane of silver locks.

He latched on to her left nipple and gave a lazy lick. He flicked the tip of his tongue out to play with the hardened numb at the tip. He gave her left breast equal attention. He licked down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button. He dropped to his knees so that he was eye level with her womanhood. He licked his lips knowing how good of a meal he was about to receive. He ledges her left leg and placed it over his shoulder so that he could get better access to his meal.

His tounge repeated the actions of his fingers previously did. He hungry lapped at her sweet juices and sucked on her nub. The sounds of Kagome's soft screams, shivers and her hands tightening in his hair motivated him. He legged up her right leg so now vote legs were wrapped around his head. His hand found it's way to her neglected entrance.

*gets a little freaky here, be warned*

His finger swiped over the puckered entrance, slowly loosing up to tight rings before allowing a finger to slip in. Kagome gasp at the foreign feeling before moaning her lovers name, clinching her anus to encourage him. Inuyasha smirked on her vagina, his girlfriend was a freak.

Inuyasha began to pump his finger into her anus as he continued to eat her. Kagome was going wild with pleasure. She was pulling at his hair, screaming, moaning, Inuyasha swore he was going to have a bald spot by the end of this. She was nearing her climax as his finger grazed against her secret spot in her apex. Her legs clutched around his head as he continued his brutal assault.

Kagome hit hear head on the wall behind her as she came, screaming broken pieces of Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha sucked on her clitoris till she was done riding the waves of her climax. Kagome was still panting as he stood up and allowed her legs to drop from his shoulder to around his waist, supported by his forearms. He made one swift entry into her heat and almost came. She was so tight, too tight, and hot.

Inuyasha's head rolled back as he set a powerful pace. Each thrust slamming Kagome into the wall and she gripped to his arms for life. Her nails left red crescent shapes on his tanned bicep. Inuyasha snared as his inner demon began to come out, he's pave quickened even more. All Kagome could do was hold onto Inuyasha as he punished her body. She would be surprised if she could walk in the morning.

Inuyasha quickly flipped her over so her hands were bracing the edge of the tub and her ass was stuck in the air. He swiftly entered her and began the same pace as before. His left hand gripped her swinging breast as his thumb of his right hand invaded her puckered hole again. He was desperate for her, desperate for her body.

He gave one final thrust before he cane deep inside her womb. He didn't pull out till all of his seed was emptied inside of her. Kagome crumpled into the bath tube under him. Inuyasha turned off the cold water, funny how it had started out hot, sat in the tub and pulled Kagome to his chest. She was still panting like she had won an Olympic marathon. He softly stroke her hair till her eyes drooped and she dozed off.

Kagome woke up in her bed with Inuyasha watching over her. She give him a small smile as he ran his hand over the side if her face and pushed a piece of hair away. "I love you" she said meekly. he replied with a fangy smile"So bitch, when yah moving in?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Yeap, it was confirmed, her friends were just jealous of her and Inuyahsa. Because Inuyasha was her little piece of paradise.

* * *

Ok, this is my first lemon. Ever. I've been stressed with college*senior year* and I wanted to write something a little naughty. Hopefully it's not too bad. Review please, I want to become a better writer. Thanks :)


End file.
